


Breaking the law

by GrumpyCookie



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: But they're going to have fun, Dorks in Love, Established Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, F/F, Maggie is a bad influence, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 16:16:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9556826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyCookie/pseuds/GrumpyCookie
Summary: "Let’s do something illegal""What?"Alex sited up abruptly. Maggie’s voice was low and calmed down, so she was being serious.





	

_Alex, can I ask you something?_

They’re watching a movie in Alex's place. But Alex was aware of Maggie being distracted almost from the beginning of it. She turned off the TV and she sat looking at her. Alex wanted to show Maggie that she had all her attention.

_Sure, what is it?_

_You know, I want to know everything about you. And I would have liked to know you when we were younger._

Alex couldn’t help smile at that. There’re together for a month and she wasn’t already accustomed to see her as her girlfriend. On the other hand that was nice, because she was excited about that every day. Maggie seemed a bit nervous, so she began to play with her hair. Alex had discovered recently that Maggie loves that as much as her.

_Hmm…You always say that you had been responsible your whole life. But it can be possible._

Maggie title her head and Alex looked at her curiously.

_You want to know if I haven’t been responsible at some point, did you?_

Maggie smiled and Alex melted. Maggie knows that she can't resist doing anything for her. Plus Alex’s delighted about talking with her about everything. Maggie had already helped her to overcome things from her past life. Everything it’s easier if you find the right person to open up. She was truly interested about why Maggie wanted to know that, but she gave little information. Alex liked play around with her.   

_I’ve made mistakes like everyone else, baby._

She stopped playing with her hair and gave her a little kiss. Maggie seemed a bit disappointed even being kissed. So, she was more inquisitive than Alex had though in first place.

_Ok, you win!_

Maggie’s dimples appeared quickly in her cheeks. Alex wasn’t worried about Maggie being disgusted with something she had done. She had never judged her, even if she had reasons to do so.

_I was arrested once._

Maggie started to laugh and when she could stop, she glace Alex with disbelief. Alex has always thought that Maggie had been a rebel teenager, even if she didn’t tell her anything about that. But seeing her roar with laughter, could only confirm that Maggie had probably gotten into worse troubles that hers. Maggie realized that Alex was slightly sulky. She reached Alex’s hand and squeezed it sweetly.   

_I’m sorry, Alex. What happened?_

She breathed deeply before speaking.

_One night, when I was in college, I got drunk and I tried to take the car after a party. One police notice that and I spend the night in the police station. That was the day I met Hank._

Maggie looked at her lovingly. Alex had already told her about she usually did that to feel “confortable” flirting.

 _I propose you something_.

Alex got closer to her and rested her head on her shoulder. Maggie was still holding her hand and she was stroking her as an apology for reminding her that.

_Let’s do something illegal._

_What?_

Alex sited up abruptly. Maggie’s voice was low and calmed down, so she was being serious.

_If that's the worst thing you've ever done in your life, you still have a lot left to do. I want you to make a list. Put there everything, you always wanted to do, but you haven’t because of getting caught._

By seeing her decided, Alex was analyzing the proposition. She couldn’t believe that she was going to accept. It was stupid to have regrets about not doing things that could make you being in a problem. But it's true that Alex, because of taking care of Kara, had missed life things. Things that you should't have done, but you always like to remember when you get away without punishment. And she would like to try some of them.

_And then what?_

Maggie smiled naughtily. She loves the taste of victory. Finally, she had achieved Alex Danvers wanted to break some rules.

_We have to do the one that comes out by lot._

The idea of Maggie participating increased Alex’s interest. None of them were such reckless to don’t stop if something gets dangerous. Or at least, she wanted to believe so. Deep down, she knows that if they would have met each other in adolescence, they would have been doing things like this all the time. Plus, they’re getting too homelike, and lately they only meet to cuddle. They need some action.

_What happens if we get caught?_

Maggie smirked.

_Oh baby, that’s the point. You have until tomorrow night to make your list._

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there're grammatical errors.
> 
> I haven't decided yet what they're going to do. If you want, you can tell me your idea :)


End file.
